


Love

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [37]
Category: A Fine romance (1981-1984)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: They’d been through so much to get to this point; so many misunderstandings and false starts.





	

As Laura’s laughter subsided, she sat up and looked at Mike standing next to the sofa, still holding his flowery declaration of love.

They’d been through so much to get to this point; so many misunderstandings and false starts.

But they had made it. And, Laura realized, she did love him.

Not out of desperation, or loneliness, but with honest, genuine affection.

“Put that down, and come here,” Laura told him.

Mike placed his sign on the chair, then sat beside her on the sofa.

“I really do love you, Mike,” she said softly.

Mike smiled. “I love you, too.”


End file.
